30 December 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-30 ; Comments *The second and final half of the 1995 Festive Fifty, live from Peel Acres. *After a brief flirtation reading out the numbers in the middle of the previous show, JP's daughter Flossie reads them out again for the top 5 tracks. *Pulp's holding down of the top two spots in the chart makes them the first act since Jesus & Mary Chain in 1985 to do so. Sessions *None Tracklisting *'26': Dick Dale, 'Nitro' (Peel Session) *''(JP (obviously so overcome by his hero's playing that he temporarily enters a time warp): 'Man of the year for me...taken from one of our sessions, we had a couple during the year, and hopefully there'll be loads more in 1966.')'' Taken from the 1995-03-30 first session, but listed in 'The Peel Sessions' as 'Nightrider'. Despite John's hopefulness, there would be no more sessions from Dick until 2000. *'25': Tindersticks, 'My Sister (LP-Tindersticks)' (This Way Up) *''(JP: 'Would I be giving anything away if I said that's the longest track in this year's Festive Fifty, but only just?')'' *'24': Fall, 'Don't Call Me Darling (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *''(JP: 'One or two scratches on that, but that demonstrates that it's much played and much loved.')'' *'23': Dreadzone, 'Little Britain (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) @ *'22': Tricky, 'Black Steel (CD-Maxinquaye)' (Fourth & Broadway/Island) @ *''(JP: 'I was going to say that this is the highest placed tune that I've never played before, but it wouldn't be quite right, there is one more.')'' *'21': Bluetones, 'Slight Return (7 inch)' (Superior Quality Recordings) From an unsucessful double A-side release with 'The Fountainhead'. On re-release, it would almost top the UK charts in 1996. *''(JP: 'From the first moment you heard that, you felt that you'd known it all of your life.')'' *(5.30 p.m. news) *'20': Elastica, 'All-Nighter (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *'19': Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'If Fingers Were Xylophones 7 inch)' (Ankst) *'File 8 begins' *'18': Catatonia, 'Bleed (CD Maxi single)' (Nursery) Loaned to the programme by the Evening Session. *''(JP: 'The highest-placed record that I've never played on the radio before. Someone will write in and say, "Yes you did", but I really don't think that I did, because I don't actually own a copy of it. I've heard it numerous times on the Evening Session, but never played it meself, I think.')'' But he did: according to Phil's Mighty Database, it was on 03 February 1995, immediately after what became the number 50 FF entry. *'17': PJ Harvey, 'Down By The Water (CD-To Bring You My Love)' (Island) @ *'16': Dreadzone, 'Fight The Power 95-Dreadzone Remix (12 inch-Maximum E.P.)' (Virgin) # Originally released in 1993. *(JP gives a complete rundown from 50 upwards) *'15': Bluetones, 'Bluetonic (7 inch)' (Superior Quality Recordings) *'14': Zion Train, 'Dance Of Life' (live from the Camden Festival) #Broadcast 1995-10-27. *''(JP: 'The Festive Fifty, which comes to you live from Peel Acres. Live indeed to the extent that, although I don't want to sound too folksy, but at one stage of the programme, I actually ran across the road to the hen house in the field opposite and closed the door so that the foxes couldn't get in during the night.')'' *'13': Supergrass, 'Alright' (Peel Session) Recorded 1995-01-10. *'12': Pulp, 'Mis-Shapes (LP-Different Class)' (Island) *'11': PJ Harvey, Send His Love To Me (LP-To Bring You My Love)' (Island) *''(JP: 'Really hate these long fades. When I was a boy, I never knew what to do with the end of 'Hey Jude!', because obviously that goes on and on for ever, for those of you old enough to remember it.')'' *''(JP: 'I was going to get our Flossie to come in and do the numbers from 10 to 1, but she's found something she prefers on television. Absolutely typical.')'' *'10': Long Fin Killie with Mark E. Smith, 'Heads Of Dead Surfers (7 inch)' (Too Pure) *''(JP: 'Could Mark E. Smith be the first person to appear in the Festive Fifty in three different ensembles?')'' *'09': Dreadzone, Maximum (Live Version) (12" - Maximum E.P.) Virgin VST 1555 #From session #2, recorded 1994-08-21, but released on record in 1995 so qualifying for this year's F50. *''(JP: 'Well, I'm very glad you, the avid consumer, seem to like Dreadzone as much as I do.')'' *'08': Pulp, 'I Spy (LP-Different Class)' (Island) *''(JP: 'Well, I don't know how they're going to top 'Different Class', but I look forward to observing their efforts.')'' *(6.30 p.m. news) *'07': Fall, 'Feeling Numb' (Peel Session) As John points out, when this track was recorded on 1994-11-20 (and broadcast too late to make the chart for that year), it was still known as 'Numb At The Lodge'. *'06': Ash, 'Kung Fu (7 inch)' (Infectious) *''(JP: 'Because we're now onto the top 5, Flossie has deigned to reappear again.')'' *'05': Dreadzone, 'Zion Youth (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) # *'04': Ash, 'Girl From Mars (7 inch)' (Infectious) *''(JP: 'And it don't stop and it don't stop. Well, obviously it does because there's only three more to go.')'' *'03': Wedding Present, 'Sucker (7 inch)' (not on label) A self-financed single sold at gigs and by mail order only. John's copy certainly sounds played to death. *''(JP: 'This year. we took our Flossie to the Glastonbury Festival for the first time, and what was the highlight of the Glastonbury Festival for you, Floss?' Flossie: 'Watching Elastica and Pulp.' JP: 'Exactly.')'' *'02': Pulp, 'Sorted For E's And Whizz' (live at Glastonbury) Maybe only JP could have got away with airing a song containing the line 'some fucked-up bloke in Camden Town' well before the 9 p.m. watershed. John ameliorates the effect of this somewhat by merely referring to it as 'Sorted'. *''(JP: 'Indisputably one of those great pop moments, I think....you perhaps wanted the record of it, but I think that's so atmospheric it would have been foolishness not to have played it.')'' *(JP gives the rundown from number 30, as he can't be bothered to go from 50.) *'01': Pulp, 'Common People (LP-Different Class)' (Island) *''(JP: 'Well, that's your Festive Fifty for this year, and I think it's been an especially good one.')'' *'File 8 ends at the end of the show' Tracks marked @ also available on '''File 6 '''and # on '''File 7''' File ;Name *1-3) Files 1 to 3 - ff95.2.1, ff95.2.2, ff95.3.1 *4-5) Files 4 & 5 - Peel301295pt1, Peel301295pt2 *6) File 6 Dat_099_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *7) File 7 Dat_100_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *8) John Peel 30 Dec 1995.mp3 ;Length *1-3) Files 1 to 3 - 00:46:43 (this show recording starts at 00:22:06), 00:48:41, 00:48:22 *4-5) File 4 & 5 - 00:45:37, 01:08:20 *6) File 6 - 04:05:03 (from 03:46:26) *7) File 7 - 04:04:55 (to 00:25:41) *8) 1:23:57 ;Other *Thanks to Mr Maudlin for files 4 and 5, recorded in excellent quality vbr *Thanks to Max-Dat for files 6 & 7 on Dat 099 & Dat 100 *Many thanks to Tim for file 8 ;Available *http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff95.2.1.mp3, http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff95.2.2.mp3, http://www.30242b.net/Content/JP_FF/ff95.3.1.mp3 *http://www.mediafire.com/?0707wanb3pmnzvp http://www.mediafire.com/?jshoe5hmhehzwvx *6) 7) Mooo *8) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes